


A Challenge, A Cat, and A Confession

by Kitaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, OR IS HE, Some Swearing, a terrible confession, atsumu is a pain in the ass, dun dun dunnnnn, is he joking or is he just dumb, one hairless cat, sakusa hana has two (cat) dads, sakusa is so over it, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaa/pseuds/Kitaa
Summary: Atsumu enjoys bothering Sakusa.  One day he bothers him enough to be invited over to his apartment, only to discover that Sakusa has a plant, a cat, and a cute laugh.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 814





	A Challenge, A Cat, and A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get the thought of Sakusa owning a hairless cat out of my head, so now, 6k words later, maybe I'll be free.
> 
> update: I was not freed, so now this fic has an illustration at the end.

Atsumu couldn't truthfully say that it had started _innocently_.

There was nothing innocent about it. He'd wedged himself into Sakusa's life with every intention of being the single most annoying thing in it.

As hard as Atsumu was trying to be a decent person, to get along with his teammates, there was still something that lingered deep down in his core, something that thrived off attention, good or bad. Something that saw Sakusa's unimpressed stares and disgusted sighs as a _challenge_.

And Atsumu was never one to back down from a challenge.

So he got nice and familiar. Gave Sakusa a nickname that he hated, and then another one that he seemed to hate even more.

That was a good start; Atsumu wanted a reaction and he got it. In fact, it turned out that getting a _reaction_ out of Sakusa was easy. He rolled his eyes, scrunched up his nose, deadpanned sarcastic comments. It was _so_ easy that it didn't come close to satisfying the twisting need in Atsumu's gut. It felt too much like he was playing right into an opposing team's strategy; those things were all part of Sakusa's defenses.

And defenses were made to be _dismantled_.

"Hey, Omi-omi?"

Sakusa didn't look at him. "That's not my name."

"Omiiiiiii- _kuuuun_ ," Atsumu whined, dragging it out as long as he could.

That time, Sakusa's head whipped around so fast that sweat flew off his forehead (it was so hard not to laugh, but Atsumu managed somehow). " _What_."

"Whatcha doin' after practice?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Aw, don't be like that," he pouted.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I just wanna hang out, Omi-omi."

" _Why_?"

"Um, because we're friends?" They _were_ friends, right? Sure, Atsumu was annoying, but Sakusa hadn't killed him yet, or told him to fuck off with any real conviction. Part of Atsumu was certain that Sakusa enjoyed their back-and-forth as much as he did.  
  
"I wasn't aware that we were _friends_." Sakusa said it like someone else might say, "I wasn't aware that the refrigerator was full of _live slugs_."

The disgusted tone was nothing new to Atsumu, and as usual, he ignored it. "Um, _yeah_ we are, we talk all the time."

"Because we're on the same team and because you seem to find it amusing to pester me."

Atsumu couldn't argue about that, because he _did_. He really, _really_ did. Pestering Sakusa was almost his number one favorite thing to do in practice, right after everything involving the actual volleyball. It might not be satisfying, but it was _fun_. " _And_ because we're friends. Pals. Buddies."

This was the point where Sakusa would usually pick up his bag and tell Atsumu to get over himself. But today, he didn't. He just sighed. "I don't want to go out anywhere, I'm not in the mood."

_Oh, Omi-omi. That wasn't an invitation, but it sure was a mistake._

Atsumu grinned, bright and wide. "So we'll go to yer place!"

" _Fine_."

"Wait, what?" Had Sakusa just agreed to let him go _home_ with him? To his _apartment_? Where he _lived_? _Him_? Heck, maybe Sakusa _did_ think of him as a friend.

"I _said_ that's fine. Hurry up and take a shower before I change my mind."

Sometimes, Atsumu knew when to shut up. This was definitely one of those times. He grabbed his toiletries and darted off towards the gym showers. As much as he wanted to rush through it, in case Sakusa did change his mind--he half expected to get back to the lockers and find that Sakusa had already left--he knew that rushing it would result in a scolding, and maybe even get his invitation revoked.

He must have spent long enough; when he returned, Sakusa (thankfully still there) didn't say anything about his relative state of cleanliness.

"A'ight, lead the way!"

Sakusa looked at him for a second, then sighed heavily. "Come on, then."

It felt a little bit like escorting a man to the gallows; Sakusa was quiet the entire time, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes fixed firmly in the near distance.

"Ya wanna stop somewhere and get snacks or somethin'?"

"No."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Ooh, does that mean ya got stuff at home? Ya gonna cook for me, Omi-omi?"

Sakusa finally looked over at him, irritated. "Are you just trying to get me to feed you?"

"Kinda. I'm always hungry after practice."

"You can eat after you leave."

"Wow, ya don't care if I starve to death in your apartment? That's so cruel."

"At this rate, I might leave you on the steps outside."

"I'll paw at the door like a poor little lost animal," Atsumu grinned. "I'll annoy ya until ya let me in."

Sakusa huffed and turned his attention back to the sidewalk. "You really are like a stray. I'm starting to feel like if I let you into my home, I'll never be able to get rid of you."

"That's probably true. Samu's been tryin' to get rid of me his whole life, and he _still_ hasn't managed."

And then, something amazing happened.

Sakusa's eyebrows knitted together, and he made a soft, quiet noise that Atsumu couldn't _quite_ make out over the noise of the street. But he was _pretty_ sure it had been a laugh. Sakusa had _laughed_ (probably) at one of _his_ jokes.

The unnamed thing in his gut sat up and took notice: _that_. _That_ was what he wanted. The sarcasm and the banter were fun, but _that_... that was _beautiful_.

"Omi-omi, didja just _laugh_?"

"No."

But he _had_ ; Atsumu was almost certain. His defenses had dropped for a split second, and Atsumu _needed_ it to happen again.

He walked alongside Sakusa with a new spring in his step, smiling wide.

* * *

Sakusa's apartment didn't look anything like Atsumu expected; it was almost disappointingly normal. The furniture wasn't even covered in plastic. Sure, everything was clean, the furniture was sleek and uncluttered, but it wasn't anything unusual. There was even a plant. A _plant_!

"Wow, Omi-kun, didn't expect ya to have a pot of _dirt_ in yer living room."

Sakusa sighed as he slipped off his shoes. "Yes, well, I'm glad you've found something here that you can relate to."

"Aww, how could ya _say_ that, yer gonna hurt my feelin's."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Atsumu huffed playfully and crossed his arms, turning away from Sakusa. He had a full view of the living room: there were a few bookshelves, a couple of large chairs, a television and a low table. A couch, covered in dark fabric. And in the middle of the couch...

Well, Atsumu wasn't quite sure _what_ it was.

He took a step closer to get a better look, then blurted out, "Omi-omi, why's there a raw chicken on yer couch?"

" _What_?"

Atsumu pointed at the fleshy lump. It did _look_ like a raw chicken, all fleshy and pale.

Sakusa rolled his eyes. "That's Hana, you moron."

"Ya name yer food before ya eat it?" He wasn't even _trying_ to be funny, he was genuinely confused. Whatever it was on the couch was clearly the remains of some kind of animal, plucked clean. It didn't matter what its name was, what mattered was that it was there at all.

"She's not _food_."

Woken by the sound of the conversation, the hairless cat on the sofa raised her head and looked at the two men, blinking sleepily.

" _Augh_!" Atsumu yelped, jumping back a solid foot. "It's alive!"

With a little huff, Sakusa crossed the living room and sat down next to his cat. "Of course she's _alive_. Why on earth would I have a dead... _anything_... in my living room?"

Hana hopped into his lap and headbutted his chin, mewing. Sakusa smiled warmly at her and scratched behind her ears.

Atsumu could only stare. On some level, it was entirely normal. A man and his pet. But on another level, it was so bizarre that he could barely think.

Sakusa was displaying affection. He was smiling. _Gently_! That alone did things to Atsumu's heart that he'd have to worry about later, because more importantly, what _was_ that weird little thing? She was vaguely cat _shaped_ , and she made cat _noises_ , but her eyes and ears were too big, and she was all wrinkly, and _bald_. Cats weren't _supposed_ to be bald, were they?

"Is that a _goblin_?" he asked.

"For fuck's sake, Miya. She's a _cat_."

 _Was_ she? Atsumu shifted a little closer. "Nah, Omi-omi, I've _seen_ cats. They got fur, y'know? Some of 'em are real fluffy, even."

"And some of them, like Hana, are hairless," Sakusa answered, irritated. "She's a sphynx."

"If she stinks, why d'ya have her?"

Sakusa stared at him for a moment. "I know you aren't _that_ stupid. Knock it off."

That wasn't _fair_. Just a few minutes earlier, he'd _laughed_ at one of Atsumu's jokes. And now he was back to staring his usual unamused stare.

"I'm just tryin' to be funny," Atsumu shrugged. "It was a pretty good pun."

"It wasn't."

"Cut me some slack, I'm still reelin' over here. I honest to god thought ya had a raw chicken sittin' on yer couch."

"I could tell. The sound you made when she moved..." There was the slightest hint of a smile on Sakusa's face; not the soft smile he'd given to his cat, but something similar enough to make Atsumu's heart hurt.

" _There_ it is!" he announced, the words out of his mouth before he could even think of stopping them.

"What?"

"Yer _smilin_ ' at me!"

"I am _not_. I'm smiling at _Hana_."

Hana meowed proudly, as if she was certain that she was indeed the only thing in the room worth smiling at.

Atsumu plopped down on the other end of the sofa, watching them. "Omi-kun, why're ya so shy about it?"

"I'm not being shy, I'm telling the _truth_."

"Ya think I'm gonna roll into practice tomorrow all ' _Guess what, everybody? Omi-omi thought somethin' I said was funny_!' And even if I did, who cares?"

"No, it's not--"

"Then what is it?"

Sakusa was staring very, very hard at Hana. "I-- It doesn't matter."

"Maybe it matters to me," Atsumu answered.

" _Why_?"

Atsumu didn't have an answer to that question. All he knew, in that moment, was that it _did_ make a difference. That there was a part of him that wanted to see Sakusa _happy_. It was a new feeling, and it hadn't quite settled yet, so all he said was, "Dunno."

Something about that answer must have bothered Sakusa; he tensed up immediately, and his voice got hard. "Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakusa rolled his eyes. "It's just a game to you, isn't it? You're here to see what kind of a reaction you can get out of me."

Atsumu's temper flared; that _hurt_. It hurt even more knowing that at some point in the not-so-distant past, it was true. That teasing Sakusa was a fun pastime. But things had changed; maybe he'd only realized that today, but it had been true for a while. Sakusa wasn't a plaything, he was... Atsumu wasn't sure what he was. But he was _important_. "I ain't. I'm here because I like spendin' time with ya. If ya think I'm so horrible, why'd ya let me come over in the first place? I get the feelin' ya don't let too many people into yer space. Even after I leave, yer gonna remember I was here. That I sat my ass on yer couch, and that I thought yer cat was a chicken. I'm gonna _linger_."

"Is that a _threat_?"

"It's the _truth_ , and ya know it."

"I don't understand what you're trying to accomplish."

"An' I don't understand why ya let me in here."

"I don't know either," Sakusa spat. "I honestly do _not_ know why I thought this was a good idea."

Atsumu noticed then that Sakusa's fingers were pressed hard against Hana's back, hard enough to leave indentations in her skin. He was upset, _genuinely_ upset.

The feeling in Atsumu's gut turned sour and heavy. This wasn't right; he knew he wasn't great with people, but he wanted to be better than _this_. At least right now, for Sakusa. He didn't _regret_ being annoying; it had gotten him this far. And he would probably always _be_ annoying, to some degree. But he was starting to understand that if he was going to satisfy whatever this feeling was, he was going to have to be more than that.

So he took a deep breath, and did his best. "Hey, Kiyoomi?"

Sakusa's expression became even more guarded. " _What_."

"Ya can tell me to fuck off, ya know that, right? I won't take it personal."

Atsumu was watching very, very closely now: Sakusa's hand untensed slightly. "Right. You'd leave just because I said to."

"I _would_. I like teasin' ya, and I kinda get the impression that ya don't hate it as much as ya say ya do. But if ya fer real don't want me here, I'll leave. And if ya don't want me buggin' ya, then I'll leave ya alone."

Sakusa's hand finally uncurled all the way, and Atsumu felt a little bit proud of himself. "I don't appreciate being your plaything."

"Okay."

" _Okay_? Is that all you've got to say?"

"No. I don't think yer a _toy_ , Omi-omi. But I can see where you get that idea. So I got a deal for ya."

"A deal?"

"Yup. I'll be as nice as ya want fer the rest of the day."

"What's the catch?"

"There ain't a catch, Omi-kun! Have a little faith in me!"

"In an idiot like _you_?"

Atsumu grinned. This felt more relaxed, more like their usual banter. "Hey now, ya trust this idiot to toss to ya, I can't be all _that_ useless."

"Funnily enough, Miya, your ability to set a volleyball isn't particularly useful in my living room."

"Well, ya must have _some_ use for me! I mean, ya let me come over!"

Sakusa turned away again, staring very hard at something across the room. "No, I don't."

Atsumu huffed; Sakusa was _definitely_ hiding something. "Okay, then. I got a condition after all. I'm gonna be as nice as anythin', but ya gotta tell me why ya agreed to me bein' here as easy as ya did."

" _No_."

"Why? Is it _that_ embarassin'? Ya got a--"

"It's nothing like _that_ ," Sakusa snapped, still refusing to look at him. "It was a mistake."

Atsumu might not have been good with people or emotions, but he wasn't completely clueless. He hadn't even _said_ anything; Sakusa was very quick to cut him off before he could. And wasn't _that_ interesting?

He grinned, but didn't pry. There'd be plenty of time to wrangle it out of him. "Okay, okay. We'll do it yer way. Ya happy?"

This time, Atsumu caught the _definite_ twitch of a smile. "Maybe."

"Good. So uh, what do nice n' polite people talk about?"

"I'm not doing your homework for you, Miya."

"Ugh, c'mon. I'm tryin', Omi-omi, but it's _hard_." He pouted a little, to see if that would help make his case.

It didn't.

"No. If it's truly so hard for you to behave like a decent person, then you can leave."

Atsumu pouted for real, nose wrinkled and eyebrows scrunched up. "Fine. Sure. I got this." He grasped at the first thing that came to mind. "Okay. So, how long have ya had yer freaky cat?"

Sakusa rolled his eyes, but looked down at Hana fondly. "Less than a year. Can you _believe_ someone left her at a shelter? I've always liked cats, and sometimes I'd go and consider adopting, but... it never felt like the right time. But then I saw Hana and I just _had_ to bring her home."

"Let me guess, the lack of sheddin' sold ya."

"Well, that, and the fact that she's _such_ a sweetheart."

Hana purred like she was pleased with the praise, and kneaded bread on Sakusa's leg.

Atsumu laughed, "She's got ya whipped, huh?"

"A little bit," Sakusa answered; Atsumu wasn't sure if the small smile on his face was for Hana or himself, but at least Sakusa wasn't trying to hide it this time. "I sure can't picture ya cleanin' out a litter box, though. Didja toilet train her?"

"I tried. It didn't work very well," Sakusa admitted, and Atsumu snorted. "But the box isn't _so_ bad... with gloves."

"Ya really love that weird little thing."

"I _do_ , and stop calling her weird, she's a perfectly normal cat."

Atsumu shrugged. "Doesn't mean she ain't growin' on me, but she seriously looks like she's gonna start crawlin' around demandin' _her precioussssss_ any second now."

Sakusa huffed again; not quite a laugh, but close. "I'm surprised you know that reference."

"I watch _movies_ , Omi-omi, c'mon. I don't live and breathe volleyball."

"Yes you do."

"Okay, yeah, I do. Samu made me watch it. Or was there more than one? I dunno, felt like the damn thing was eighteen hours long, I lost track."

That time Sakusa _did_ smile, a crooked, fleeting smile that nevertheless set off a fire inside Atsumu's heart. "I'm sure you did. You seem more of the fast paced action movie type."

"Aw, ya tryin' to figure out what kinda movies I like? Ya plannin' a date?"

"I was just making _conversation_ ," Sakusa snapped, suddenly looking at everything in the room other than Atsumu.

"Heh, just teasin'."

"You're supposed to be _behaving_ yourself."

"It's _hard_!" Atsumu whined, only half-joking. "When ya get all irritated, it's really cu--er. It's funny." That was close. He'd almost called Sakusa cute. He _was_ cute, and honestly, how hadn't Atsumu noticed that before?

Sakusa narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So, uh. Can I pet yer cat?"

"I suppose."

With a wide grin, Atsumu scooted closer, careful not to get _too_ close to Sakusa, and patted Hana's head. "Oh! She's warm, _real_ warm."

"Yes, Miya, that's generally what happens with mammals."

"Nah, that ain't true. I bet _yer_ not that warm." He wiggled his fingers at Sakusa threateningly.

"We're not doing that," Sakusa answered, voice flat.

"Okay, okay. I won't poke ya with my dirty ol' finger. Ya sure it's okay that I'm touchin' yer cat?"

"She'll take care of it. Cats are fastidiously clean animals."

Atsumu leaned in towards Hana like he was sharing a secret with her. " _Are_ ya? Ya bust out the disinfectant just like yer dad does, huh?"

"I am not Hana's _father_ ," Sakusa announced.

"Yeah ya _are_. Ya love this little goblin. Yer her cat dad."

Hana mewed at Atsumu and butted her head against his hand, purring loudly.

"Yeah, ya know I'm right. Ya live with him, yer used to it," he laughed. Then suddenly he drew his hand back. "Oh my god, I'm talkin' to this raw chicken like it's a person."

"For the last time, she's _not_ a raw chicken."

Hana chose that moment to get up and crawl into Atsumu's lap, curling up against his chest. "Aww, she likes me. I like ya too, little chicken."

Sakusa snorted. "Will you stop that."

"Nah. She's got a nickname now just like you do, Omi-omi."

"Fantastic."

"I think she's fallin' asleep. Sorry, Omi-kun, I'm gonna have to live here now."

"Don't _even_ joke about that."

"Aw, it wouldn't be that bad. I'm self-cleanin', just like Hana."

Sakusa rolled his eyes. "I've _seen_ you shower, Miya. It's like you're trying to set a world speed record."

Atsumu leaned back and grinned up at the ceiling. He could only behave so long as Sakusa wasn't giving him golden opportunities. "So, ya pay attention to me in the shower, huh?"

"Ugh! Not like _that_!"

That was the reaction he expected, but Atsumu couldn't help but notice how Sakusa's cheeks were definitely redder than they had been. He cackled. "I'll go _real_ slow next time," he announced. "Put on a good show for ya."

" _Miya_!" Despite his irritated tone, Sakusa let out a soft laugh.

Atsumu was sitting close enough that there was no mistaking it. "Omi-omi, ya just _laugh_ _ed_ at that."

"So what if I did? You're being ridiculous."

"It's just that hearin' ya laugh is like... I dunno, hearin' somethin' really rare."

"You have _such_ a way with words."

"Aww, c'mon. I just said I like hearin' ya laugh, ya could be nicer about it."

Sakusa's face was still red. "Because it means you got a reaction out of me, right?"

" _No_ ," Atsumu pouted. "Well. A little. But also it's because I think ya got a nice laugh, and it feels kinda special hearin' it."

Sakusa did the thing where he was suddenly very interested in something across the room again. Atsumu grinned; he really _was_ cute. Somehow, sour, dour Sakusa Kiyoomi was also _incredibly_ cute.

And since he was trying very hard not to pay attention to Atsumu, that gave Atsumu a chance to stare at him for a few moments.

Sakusa at home was like an entirely different person. Well, no, not an _entirely_ different person; he was still prickly and straightforward and difficult. And Atsumu liked that anyway, but at home, Sakusa was also unexpectedly soft. The fond way he smiled at his cat, his quiet laughter. The tiny, furtive smiles, and the habit of looking away when he was feeling shy.

Atsumu felt like he was finally seeing Sakusa behind his defenses, and the longer he saw it, the more he fell in love.

Ah.

 _That's_ what it was.

"Miya, you're staring."

Atsumu yelped and sat up straight, wiping his expression blank. "I was lookin' at yer cat."

"You weren't, you were looking right at me. Do I have something on my face?"

Atsumu's brain helpfully supplied: _No, but I can put something on it if you want, and by something I mean my mouth._ "Yer fine. Musta been spacin' out."

"All right," Sakusa answered, clearly suspicious.

"So, um. Have I been holdin' up my end of the deal? Best house guest ya ever had, right?"

"No. But you're doing better than I expected."

"That's pretty high praise, considerin' the source."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," Atsumu nodded. "I figured ya'd call me a shithead or somethin'."

"Hmm. You _are_ a shithead. But I suppose I'm used to it."

"I'll take it," Atsumu laughed. "I like ya too, Omi-omi."

Sakusa went red again and Atsumu was increasingly sure that he knew exactly why he'd been allowed in the apartment. "Ya gonna let me come over again, then?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon, ya gotta let me prove that me bein' nice ain't some kinda fluke."

Sakusa was still concentrating hard on the blank television. "That's true."

"So? Yeah or nah?"

"Hana likes you," Sakusa answered carefully. "She could use the socialization."

Atsumu grinned brightly. "Sure. I'll do it for yer little goblin."

* * *

And so Atsumu became a semi-regular fixture on Sakusa's couch after practice. Not that he ever admitted that he _wanted_ Atsumu there; it was always for Hana's sake, or because he needed help moving some furniture, or any one of a hundred excuses that Atsumu just smiled at. He didn't care what the reason was, he was just happy to be there.

One of these days, he'd tell Sakusa that.

Until then, he just gushed about Sakusa to the only person he knew who was obligated to listen.

"Hey, asshole."

"Hey, Tsumu," Osamu answered, his voice distorted a little by background kitchen noises. He must have been at the restaurant. "What's up?"

"Ya ever hear of a bald cat?"

"I mean, yeah, I've seen pictures of 'em. Never seen one in person though. Why?"

"Omi-kun's got one."

"Makes sense. No hair to worry about cleanin' up."

"She's fuckin' _weird_ , Samu. Looks like a goblin."

"Tsumu, I sincerely hope ya did _not_ say that to Sakusa."

"Course I did. It's true."

"Ya really are a dipshit, aren't ya?" Osamu sighed.

"I _ain't_! Anyway, I wanted ta ask ya somethin'. What d'ya think I should do if I wanted that freaky cat to be _my_ cat?"

"Don't even _think_ about stealin' Sakusa's freaky cat."

" _No_! Not like that! Like, co-ownin' the freaky cat!"

It took Osamu a minute to unravel his brother's thought process. "Wait. Are ya tryin' ta ask me what ya should do to get Sakusa to _date_ ya?"

" _Duh_ ," Atsumu answered, because wasn't that obvious?

"Okay, first of all, what the fuck."

"Whatd'ya mean what the fuck. He's cute."

"This is the guy who like, wipes down the inside of his locker every day, right?"

"So? He's _clean_. Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' clean."

"And I ain't sayin' there's anythin' wrong with it, what I'm sayin' is why would somebody like that wanna date _you_?"

" _Samu_!

"Yuck, don't whine at me like yer five. I dunno... have ya even told him ya like him?"

"What's that got to do with anythin'? He keeps invitin' me over to his _apartment_. In Omi-omi terms that means we're basically _engaged_."

"I mean, I guess? But ya should probably do somethin' a little more formal, ya know, before ya tell him yer co-ownin' his cat."

"I got a question about that, too."

"About what? The cat?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno much about cats, Tsumu."

"Yeah, but. What if, what if we're goin' all hot and heavy, y'know, and then the cat shows up? What should I do?"

"I'm hangin' up now."

"What? _Samu_! Yer no help at _all_."

But Osamu didn't hear him; his protests were made to the dial tone.

* * *

Well, whatever. Atsumu could think of something on his own. Something more formal? What did that even mean? Osamu's idea of formal romance was probably reading a proposal off a popsicle stick.

What Atsumu needed to do was capitalize on the parts of his personality that Sakusa liked. He was _funny_! He liked the freaky cat! He... hmm. Well, that was a start, at least.

So, something funny, maybe mentioning the cat. Definitely not involving the _actual_ cat, he wanted Sakusa to date him, not murder him.

Atsumu thought about it all night, and when he woke up, he had the _best_ idea.

A 100% failsafe, _incredible_ idea.

That morning before practice, he wrote down his confession (including how much he liked Hana), put it in an envelope, and drew a heart on it. And when he got to the gym, he shoved it into Sakusa's locker.

* * *

Practice felt like it took a million years. Atsumu was antsy and excited and a little nervous; he'd never wanted to _not_ be playing volleyball as badly as he did right then. Sakusa was going to go grab his stuff, see the letter, read it, and adore it. There was no way he wouldn't.

" _Miya_."

Atsumu bounced up, bright eyed and eager. "Yeah, Omi-omi? What is it?" He batted his eyelashes a little, for the look of it.

"Do _not_ touch my locker."

Okay, that wasn't quite the response he'd been hoping for. But Sakusa had found the letter, and he couldn't help but feel a little giddy about that. "Why'dya say that?"

"I found _this_." Sakusa held out the letter, dangling it by the corner as if it were coated in filth.

Atsumu put on his best innocent look. "Oh my _god_ , Omi-omi, is that a _love letter_?"

"Apparently."

"Why'dya think _I_ left it?" Obviously he hadn't _signed_ it. It was way more fun if it was a mystery, right?

"Because it says, and I quote: ' _I think your stinky cat is kind of neat, but I think you're more neat. Not like tidy. You_ _are_ _tidy. But also neat like cool and interesting. You should date me because I am also cool and interesting_ '."

He read it off with the same enthusiasm someone might read off the train timetable, but Atsumu didn't mind. "Dang, that sure _is_ a confession. Whoever it is sounds pretty, uh... cool. I wonder who left it?"

Sakusa somehow looked even more unimpressed than usual. "My _stinky_ cat could write something better than this. Clearly, then, the only person it could possibly be from is _you_."

"Yer a regular detective, Omi-omi!" Atsumu beamed. "Ya caught me red-handed!"

For some reason, the easy confession seemed to astound Sakusa. He stared at Atsumu for a moment, mouth opening and then closing again, as if the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out.

Atsumu, always kind, helped him along. "So, _do_ ya wanna date me?"

"We're not discussing this in the _locker room,"_ Sakusa sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Okay. Yer place, then?"

" _Fine_."

* * *

The walk to Sakusa's apartment was awkward, far more awkward than usual. Sakusa was silent, his face twisted up in irritation. Atsumu couldn't understand it; if he was angry, why didn't he say so? And if he wasn't angry, why was he acting like that?

"Hey, Omi-omi?"

"Don't talk to me right now. I'm thinking."

 _Thinking_? What'd he have to think about? Either he wanted to date or he didn't.

Thoroughly confused, Atsumu followed along in silence.

Once they reached Sakusa's apartment, Hana ran up to Atsumu like they were best friends who'd been long seperated. She rubbed against his legs and chirped excitedly. He leaned down and petted her for a moment; this, at least, was normal. "She really does like me, huh?"

"That makes one of us," Sakusa snapped.

"What?"

Sakusa scooped up his cat and walked to the sofa, staring hard at Atsumu. "Your jokes have gotten out of hand."

"What joke?"

"That _letter_."

Atsumu crossed the living room and sat in his regular spot at the other end of the couch, moving slow and careful, waiting for Sakusa to tell him to move. But he didn't. That was probably a good sign. "It ain't a joke."

" _Really_? It certainly _read_ like a joke."

Well, so much for being cute and funny. "I thought it'd be fun, ya know, leavin' ya a confession like we were kids or somethin'. Thought ya might get a kick out of it."

Sakusa exhaled heavily. "A _kick_ out of it? Out of a fake confession? You really _do_ have the mentality of a five year old."

" _Fake_? What the-- Wait a minute. Ya seriously think I left that just to mess with ya?" And Sakusa called _him_ an idiot.

"Why else would you?"

That explained everything; Sakusa wasn't mad. He was hurt. Atsumu knew he shouldn't smile, but he couldn't help but want to. If Sakusa was hurt by the thought of a fake confession, that meant he really _did_ like him, at least a little bit, right?

He took a small, calculated risk, and scooted closer. "Omi-kun, I'm tellin' ya, it ain't a joke. Yer pretty much the most interestin' person I've ever met. It's fun to mess with ya, but ever since I heard ya laugh, I haven't been able to get it outta my head. It makes me wanna be nice to ya, makes me wanna make ya smile and stuff. An' ya keep lettin' me come over, and sometimes I'll say somethin' and ya get all red and flustered, and I ain't _blind_ , Omi-omi. If ya don't like me like that, then I guess I got it wrong."

Sakusa stared, his posture still very rigid, his eyes darting everywhere.

"C'mon, Omi-omi. I might be an asshole but I ain't _cruel_. I'm not tryin' to set ya up."

Hana, bothered by their raised voices, stirred and mewed plaintively.

"See, even yer _cat's_ tryin' to convince ya."

A solid minute passed, and Atsumu thought he might spontaneously combust from anticipation. Finally, Sakusa nodded. "Fine."

"Huh?"

"I said _fine_. I'll... I'll date you."

"Don't sound so exicted about it," Atsumu laughed.

"Believe me, I won't."

It didn't feel quite right. Sakusa might have said yes, but his defenses were still up. He was still wary; Atsumu frowned. "Ya know, Omi-kun, ya keep actin' like ya can't even stand me breathin' the same air as you, I'm gonna start thinkin' yer not really into this."

"I just... I..."

"I know yer not real great with feelin's. Me either. But I like ya an awful lot, Kiyoomi. Most of all though, I want ya to be _happy_ , so if this ain't gonna make ya happy--"

Sakusa cut him off with a firm headshake. "You really are an idiot."

"Yeah, I am. So ya gotta spell it out nice and clear for me."

"All right."

If that first quiet laugh of Sakusa's had been amazing, then what he did next was a miracle in Atsumu's eyes.

Sakusa shifted closer, slowly closing the distance between them, eyes fixed on Atsumu's face. They didn't quite touch, but they were close enough that Atsumu could feel his body heat.

The full force of Sakusa's attention was more than he'd bargained for; he tried not to blush and failed miserably. "Uh, Omi-omi?"

"You wanted proof, didn't you?"

Atsumu had never heard that almost sultry tone in Sakusa's voice before, and didn't know how to respond. "Huh?"

"Do me a favor, and use your brain for once in your life," Sakusa murmured. "May I?"

"What?"

"I'm asking permission to kiss you. Yes or no?"

Atsumu squeaked.

He'd expected Sakusa to blurt out an awkward confession of his own, or maybe hold his hand. But this... this was incredible and great and... how _dare_ he? How could Sakusa just lean over, voice low and quiet like that, like _he_ was the suave one? Like he... like he _wanted_ this? Atsumu had figured there'd be more defenses to break through, some long conversations, maybe some arguments, but Sakusa had just knocked them over and flung the door wide open.

"You _wanna_ kiss me?"

Dark eyes narrowed. " _God_ , you're an idiot."

Sakusa _sounded_ like he was teasing, but Atsumu wasn't sure if he could trust his own senses anymore. His heart was beating too fast and his head felt fuzzy, and he was still reeling from the fact that Sakusa--shy, quiet, easily flustered Sakusa--was making the first move.

"Yeah," he murmured.

The little snort-laugh that Atsumu loved so much burst out of Sakusa's mouth, a puff of warmth against his face. "Yeah you're an idiot, or yeah I can kiss you?"

"Yeah."

There it was again. And then a wide smile cracked Sakusa's face, and a genuine, delighted, _loud_ laugh spilled out of him. "You're impossible, Miya."

He was. Impossibly head over heels in love, and never more so than that moment. "Yeah. Ya like it, though."

"Lucky for you."

"Yeah."

And then it wasn't just a puff of air, but the faintest touch of lips against his own. Warm and slow and sweet and somehow the last thing Atsumu expected. As if he'd thought Sakusa's lips would be as expressionless as his face could be; but they weren't. Every part of him radiated emotion: his mouth pressed against Atsumu's, his fingers curled lightly at the nape of Atsumu's neck, the tightening grip of his other hand against Atsumu's arm. It was almost overwhelming. This was what he'd wanted; Sakusa with his guard completely down, open and honest.

Atsumu kissed back roughly, greedy and impatient. To his delight, Sakusa didn't flinch away, but met him with equal intensity. He was usually _so_ careful, but not now. Not with him.

It sent a thrill down Atsumu's spine: _this_ was Sakusa, in a way that no one else knew him, and it was all _his_.

When they finally pulled away from each other, breathless and flushed, Hana forced her head in between their faces and meowed loudly.

Atsumu jumped back, startled, but Sakusa just laughed quietly. "Poor Hana, you're not used to having to share, are you?"

"Ya think that's it?"

"I'm sure," Sakusa nodded.

Atsumu grinned and leaned back in, patting Hana with one hand while he wrapped the other around Sakusa's shoulders. "Don't worry, little chicken, there's plenty of me to go around."

Sakusa rolled his eyes and smiled as he relaxed against Atsumu's arm. "You're awful."

"Yep."

"I should never have let you in."

"Prob'ly not. Yer stuck with me now," Atsumu laughed. Maybe Sakusa would never be very good at expressing his emotions with words, but that was okay. Atsumu knew what to look for. "Hey, Omi-omi? Will ya finally tell me why ya decided to let me come over in the first place?"

Sakusa turned a little bit redder, and squirmed slightly. "I'd rather not."

"Please? Look, I'm doin' the puppy-dog eyes. Ya gotta tell me."

Sakusa laughed softly. "Well, to be honest... You reminded me of Hana."

" _What_?" Atsumu blurted out. He'd expected some kind words, not... that. "Me n' that... that goblin? What the _he_ _ll?_ "

"Well... when she wants attention, she's very loud and clingy. Obnoxiously so."

It was Atsumu's turn with the unamused stare. " _Really_ _?_ "

"Really."

"So when ya said I was like a stray--"

"I... yes. I'm sorry?"

"I _wanna_ be irritated," Atsumu announced. "I really, really do. But that's _almost_ kinda sweet. Almost."

"Also you have the same face."

" _Omi_!"

Sakusa grinned and Atsumu would have forgiven him anything. "Shut up and kiss me again, or I'm never letting you back in this apartment."

Atsumu was never one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

  



End file.
